1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to welding carts and more specifically it relates to a welding tank cart system for providing efficient transportation of welding tanks and welding supplies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Welding carts have been in use for years. Conventional welding carts are comprised of a frame for supporting two tanks (oxygen and acetylene tanks) along with a pair of wheels. In addition, a chain or strap is secured about the welding tanks directly to the frame to secure the welding tanks to the frame.
However, to move the conventional welding cart the user must first pivot the welding cart rearwardly and then move the welding cart to the desired location which typically requires more than one hand to accomplish. In addition, conventional welding carts typically have a relatively loose chain or strap securing the welding tanks thereby allowing the welding tanks to unnecessarily move around during transportation thereof. Also, conventional welding carts do not have convenient storage space for various types of welding related items.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing efficient transportation of welding tanks and welding supplies. Conventional welding carts utilize two wheels for transportation thereby required tilting of the welding cart prior to movement thereof.
In these respects, the welding tank cart system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing efficient transportation of welding tanks and welding supplies.